1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing devices for antennas, and particularly to a fixing device which readily secures an antenna of wireless peripheral devices in a computer enclosure and allows convenient removal of the antenna therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, computer peripherals such as keyboards and mouses are connected to computers via cables. However, the cables limit the moving space of the peripherals. Additionally, the cables are readily disengaged from the computer when the peripherals are hit or moved improperly.
It is also known to use wireless keyboards and wireless mouses, which is shown in Taiwan patent application No. 87211419. The wireless keyboard transmits data to a signal-receiving antenna via a wireless device. The antenna then transmits the data to the computer. The keyboard has no cable limitation. However, the antenna is independently placed outside the computer, for example, on a computer desk, and is connected to the computer via a cable. The space outside the computer will become more crowded. The antenna will take a risk of disconnecting from the computer when the cable is incautiously hit or pulled. Furthermore, the antenna is relative large, unwieldy, aesthetically unpleasing and it takes extra space in transport.
In order to solve the above problems, an improved antenna is now attached to a computer. A fixing device is used to secure the antenna to the computer.